


Turtleduck

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Turtleduck(s), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i didn't know that was a tag OMG XD, illustrated story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: It's Zuko's birthday and the Gaang comes for a surprise visit.Now illustrated by the fantasticjhoca:D





	Turtleduck

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something light-hearted, another version of how Zuko and Sokka could have ended up together.

Since his second break-up with Mai, Zuko hasn't been feeling so well, he's been busying himself with official duties to clear his mind of his somber musings. But today is his birthday and he knows there's at least one person he can't avoid.

Uncle Iroh came in this morning, bringing "his best tea" to lighten up the mood.

The newly appointed Fire Lord's heart warmed a little at the attention – though he's still not a big fan of tea, _per se_.

Uncle said that he deserved a day off, if not to celebrate, at least to relax and think about something else than rebuilding the Fire Nation.

After a bit of arguing – he knew it was in vain but he tried nonetheless –, Zuko forfeited and agreed on spending a day in his chambers instead of his office, for once.

A smile illuminated Iroh's face and he looked fondly at his nephew as he offered to take care of the daily paperwork.

Resigned but relieved, Zuko accepted and made his way towards his bedroom. He flopped face first on the mattress, sighing into the fresh bed sheets and wondering how he would made it today. After a while of unnecessary brooding, he got up and walked towards the balcony, standing at its end to absently gaze at Caldera City.

 _I miss having someone by my side. I wasn't made for Mai but she was a fine companion... I feel lonely. I wonder what the rest of the Gaang is doing. I bet Katara and Aang are so busy preparing their wedding..._ Zuko smiles at the thought. _Those two really belong to each other. I wish I had someone like that..._ He shakes his head. _Anyway. I heard Toph was starting a metalbending academy, she has to be working hard as well. What about Sokka ? Off somewhere lending a helping hand, I suppose. Everyone's so busy I guess we only have time to see each other for great celebrations, like the two lovebirds' wedding. We're growing old._ The firebender cringes. _I just hope I won't end up alone..._

A bawling noise echoes in the caldera, prompting the Fire Lord to tilt his head up in wonder, frowning. A flying bison clears the clouds and appears at the end of the volcano.

Zuko's heart blooms in his chest. _Could it be-_

Another bawl resounds, revealing the bison's identity for good.

The Fire Lord's smiles grows at Appa's arrival. His heart starts beating faster at the prospect of having a day off with at least one of his friends- Speaking of which, he has to warn Uncle ! Zuko turns around and runs to the stairway.

Downstairs Iroh is already there, a knowing look on his face.

"Uncle, Aang's here, he's probably with Katara and who knows who else, I have to-"

"Young Fire Lord, you're on a day off, and as such are allowed to spend time with your friends, who came for you on this very special day."

Zuko blinks. "You knew ?"

Uncle Iroh smiles. "Of course, and that's why I came to help all the way from Ba Sing Se."

Zuko realizes his uncle would probably not have left his treasured tea shop if not for an exceptional purpose. He doesn't _feel_ like an exceptional purpose, but the thought is warming his heart a little bit more.

"Now, go meet them", Iroh presses, patting his back in the direction of the entrance of the royal palace.

Zuko sets foot out of the palace the moment Appa lands in the courtyard.

Toph jumps down first, smooching the ground the moment she lands on it.

The firebender chuckles at the sight.

Aang airbends himself out of the saddle and helps his soon-to-be-wife down.

Sokka is last on the ground, turning his head in direction of the palace, his face lighting up when he sees Zuko. He runs to him and opens his arms wide for a hug that the firebender gladly accepts. "Hey, buddy", he greets him against the crook of his heck.

Zuko breathes in Sokka's smell and relishes in the familiarity of it. He pats Sokka's back. "It's good to see you here", he confesses with a little smile as he leans back and glances at the rest of the group walking towards him.

Aang leads them and greets him first, "Zuko ! Happy birthday !", he exclaims with a smile splitting his face in two.

Zuko chuckles, "Let me guess, it was _your_ idea ?"

"Sure was ! It's been so long since we've hanged out all together and I didn't want to wait for the wedding", the Avatar explains.

Katara gently scolds him, " _We_ decided to visit at least for our birthdays and other likewise great occasions." Then she turns to Zuko and softly says, "We've heard you were having a hard time, it's enough of a reason for us to worry and pass by."

Zuko frowns, "You've heard...?"

Toph shrugs. "We sometimes hang out at your uncle's tea shop. But I came here for the party. Happy birthday, Mister Fire Lord !"

"Of course it was Uncle", Zuko rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Miss Beifong", he replies in the same tone.

 

* * *

 

After a good old-fashioned meal with just his close friends and his uncle, Zuko feels pleasantly sated and content. All his loved ones are gathered around him and it's enough for today. He smiles dazedly as Aang opens a large bag to retrieve an old book.

"Well", the Avatar says, "I found this in an old library, had to bargain a little with the owner so she'd let me take it, but look what I found : it's about ancient traditions of the Fire Nation !" He continues excitedly, "I remember back then, we were friends with the Fire Nation, and they danced and had much fun. I figured you could use this to help restore some ancient traditions and bring joy back into your nation. Happy birthday, Zuko."

"Uh", Zuko says very intelligently, "Thanks." He shakes his head, "I mean, that's a good idea, the people's spirit is broken and a bit of joy would certainly help restore harmony in the country." He has a soft smile and adds, "I wonder what it was like, to live altogether."

Iroh perks in, "Oh, that would do good to remove certain traditions your grandfather invented to further out his propaganda. Forbidding popular music ? He was insane !"

Everyone around the table laugh but agree nonetheless.

Katara speaks next, "I also have something for you." She unrolls one of the blankets they brought with them to unveil a sheathed sword.

Zuko's eyes open wide.

"The master blacksmith of the Northern Water Tribe made it especially for you. He says it's a great honor, to symbolize renewed friendship between our people."

The Fire Lord grabs the offered sword and unsheathes it, revealing a thoughtfully designed apparatus sword. The blade is decorated with emblems of Fire Nation and Water Tribe intricately blended into each other, waves of fire crawling over water and hues of a dark metallic blue. The handle is laced with red and blue silk, and its extremity wears the same Fire and Water emblem that the blade displays. Even the scabbard is a delight to see, all covered in a velvety-soft fabric striped of hues of dark blues and reds. "Wow", is all he manages to say.

Katara smirks. "Yeah, _we_ have some pretty good blacksmiths too", she teases.

"I don't even know where I'm gonna put this. It's so beautiful", the skilled swordsman that Zuko is says, putting the sword back into its scabbard.

Toph perks in, "I have something too, but we have to go outside to see it."

Aang snickers.

Zuko lifts an eyebrow.

"C'mon guys, you have to see it."

Everyone gathers in the corridor and follows Toph along.

Zuko opens wide eyes as soon as the courtyard is in view, as a new contraption appeared in the middle of it. He walks faster and squints, trying to compensate the lack of depth perception caused by his scarred eye. But it's only when he reaches the ginormous doorway of the palace that he can make it out : it's a ten-feet tall statue of him in his Fire Lord attire. All metal.

"I had it delivered just after we were supposed to arrive", Toph says, fingering her nose and flicking something out of it.

Zuko gapes – more than a little. "That's- It's- Um..."

"A simple thank you will suffice", the Beifong huffs.

"Thanks, Toph", The Fire Lord mumbles.

"No, seriously", Toph punches him the the shoulder, "I had to threaten my students so they'd get you right, I don't even know what you're supposed to look like !"

Zuko blinks. "Right, because you're... Wait."

Aang laughs, "Yeah, when we saw it the first time it wasn't all that good."

Katara doubles over, "They got your scar on the wrong side, for starters !"

"I still blame the Ember Islands players for that", Sokka comments.

Zuko's heart misses a beat at hearing that, remembering the little humiliation from back then. _Sokka cares about such small details sometimes... I'm glad he's my best friend._

"But they got it right in the end", Toph concludes, "And it's glorious !"

Zuko chuckles, "Yeah, it really is."

Iroh pipes in, "I, too, have a gift for you nephew, why don't we move back inside so I can retrieve it ?"

They all go back inside and the former General unveils a long bag hidden behind a velvet curtain. "Here, Zuko", he says, holding the bag out.

His nephew grabs it and unties the long string of knots holding it all together. Inside are neatly arranged a fishing rod, spare lines and hooks. Zuko lifts a quizzical eyebrow.

"May this gift teach you patience, my nephew", Iroh says with a wide smile before bursting in laughter.

Everyone is caught in the laughing fit.

Except Zuko who's blushing and trying very hard not to notice it.

"Fishing is an excellent activity for the worried, allowing them for time to think, and being in the nature always does wonders. I can even show you some good spots and we'll make a barbecue with what we'll catch. What do you say ?" Iroh nudges him in the ribs.

Zuko has an awkward smile as he answers, "That's nice, Uncle, I'll think about it."

Sokka pokes at the floor with the tip of his boot. "Um..."

Zuko smiles, "Buddy, it's alright if you don't have any gift for me, I wasn't expecting any of you for starters, so I'm more than fine already."

"No, no, it's not that, it's just... You have so many great gifts now, that mine seems cheap."

Toph slides a knowing look at her friend.

"Sokka, just give it", Katara says with fond exasperation in her voice.

The young man slides a hand into one of his pockets, and the moment after he's holding out his gift, wrapped into a leather pouch.

Zuko retrieves the small pouch and opens it, revealing a little wooden turtleduck.

"You know, since you like turtleducks and all- I mean- you know..." Sokka struggles to finish his sentence.

The Fire Lord chuckles and examines the turtleduck, small but detailed just as much as the sword is, every feather and scale seemingly so real. He can't resist at caressing the apparently fluffy animal, feels his cheeks heating up a little when he realizes he's been doing so for a little while with everyone's watching.

Iroh slides a knowing look at Zuko and says, "It's a very nice one, I can tell it's quality work from here."

"Yeah, it's nice", the younger firebender says softly before turning to his best friend. "Thanks, Sokka." _Such small details...All the gifts I've received are very Fire Lord-y – except for Uncle's gift, of course – but this is thoughtful. He knows turtleducks are my favorite animals, and I don't get to play with them as much as when I was a kid._ He smiles fondly. _Thank you so much._

 

* * *

 

At night when everyone is asleep in their respective quarters down the hall, Zuko is still out on his balcony, smiling. He's had a great day, surrounded by all his loved ones and gifted with precious, thoughtful, helpful things. He's cradling the little wooden turtleduck in his hands as he relives all the highlights of the day.

Soft knocks on his door echo in the silent room.

Zuko walks to his door, wondering who's up this late, that his guards would have left past them. _Probably Uncle to offer me some tea to help me sleep, he's a wizard who knows things just like that sometimes._ He opens the door to reveal a sheepishly smiling Sokka.

"Hey, buddy... You weren't asleep, right ?"

"Nope, come in", Zuko invites him inside and closes the door behind them.

Sokka enters the bedroom and avoids his gaze.

Zuko realizes he's wearing nothing more than his dark red dressing gown. _Awkward._ But Sokka is in his blue pajamas, hair down even, so they're on equal ground. He asks, "What has you up so late ?"

The young man sighs. "My gift was stupid. Everyone got you great stuff and I-"

"Sokka", Zuko interrupts, "Your gift was perfect just like everyone else's." To prove his point, he holds his hand open to reveal the wooden turtleduck inside.

The tanned warrior looks quizzically at the wooden animal. "So... you really like it ?"

"Of course I do. You care about the details and I like that about you."

Sokka lightly blushes. "You do ?", he softly asks, raising a hand to his hair and tangling his fingers in his dark locks.

Zuko has a soft look. "Yeah", he says with an awkward little smile. _I like a lot of things about you, Sokka._ He feels heat rising up to his cheeks as he thinks so, and coughs to conceal it. "Anyway, it's a nice gift, I like it a lot."

"I'm glad you do", a visibly relieved Sokka says at length, offering a small smile.

They stay in silence for a while, looking into each other's eyes, Zuko diving into Sokka's blue ones. _He really is_ _beautif- Wait, what ?_ The Fire Lord straightens up and his face flushes red in embarrassment. _Shit, I think I'm falling for him_ , the realization dawns on him.

Sokka frowns for a while, then looks enlightened, and excitedly grabs Zuko's hands, almost dropping the turtleduck in the movement.

Zuko starts at the sudden move and freezes in place.

Sokka inches closer to him and asks with a smirk, "Princ- no, _Fire Lord_ Jerkbender, why are you blushing ?"

"I'm not", Zuko shakes his head vehemently, feeling more heat rise up to his cheeks. _Close, too close..._

The young warrior leans in, ever closer, his breath fanning on Zuko's lips. "Let me give you another gift", he murmurs, before closing in the last of distance separating them.

Zuko doesn't dare moving, his brain unable to compute a single thought, and stares as Sokka closes his eyes and kisses him.

Sokka leans back a little, cracking one wary eye open.

_Sokka kissed me. Sokka kissed me. Spirits, Sokka kissed me._

A frown creases Sokka's forehead as he tries a timid, "Buddy ?"

Zuko's train of thoughts finally find its trail. _Spirits, Sokka kissed me, and I'm in love with him._ He exhales a chuckle and grabs Sokka by the nape of his neck to drag him in for another kiss.

Sokka exhales a relieved moan and melts into the firebender's warm embrace.

Zuko's free hand caresses Sokka's freshly trimmed sidecut, and his mouth is busy trying to learn and remember each curve of the Water Tribe warrior's lips.

Tanned hands fly to Zuko's hips, one of them sliding to the small of his back and bring him flush against Sokka.

Zuko breaks the kiss and looks at Sokka with wonder.

"What ?" The young man asks with a lopsided smile and mirth in his eyes.

"How- How did you know ?"

"That was double or quits", Sokka admits. "But seeing you blush earlier... I wondered..."

Zuko awkwardly smiles and looks at the wooden turtleduck still lodged in his hand. He licks his lips unconsciously and says, "It's a nice gift."

"The turtleduck or...?"

The firebender half-heartedly glares. "Both", he concedes at length.

Sokka buries his head in the crook of Zuko's neck, inhaling his scent. "Now you're _my_ turtleduck."

Zuko softly laughs at the irrelevant nickname.

Sokka yawns.

"Wanna go to sleep ?" Zuko asks as he leans back.

"Yeah, it's waaay past my usual bedtime."

Zuko awkwardly looks at his feet. "With me ?", he timidly asks.

Sokka's eyes fly open and a grin starts to form, "Um, sure. Of course, yeah !" He fully beams by the time he adds, "I've always wanted to try that king size bed of yours", wiggling suggestive eyebrows.

"I thought you were tired ?"

"Yeah, just kidding, the mattress itself seems comfy as fuck." He yawns again. "We have tomorrow and a ton of other days for that."

Zuko chuckles, then yawns in turn. "I could help a few hours of sleep myself."

Sokka walks towards the previously cited king size bed, and crawls to lay down face first on it. "Hmm, smells like you", he remarks.

The firebender installs himself beside him. He snuggles closer to Sokka and covers him with a light blanket.

"Bedtime for the almighty Fire Lord and his- wait, I'm your boyfriend now, right ?" He opens wide eyes and looks alarmed all of a sudden.

Zuko kisses him again. _You dork._ Then he opens his eyes and states, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

Sokka hums contentedly. "Good, good", he sleepily slurs and slumps down onto the mattress, snuggling close to Zuko.

The firebender watches as Sokka falls asleep, listens to his deepening breathing. Something warm in his chest blooms and he feels complete again. _With him by my side, I can do anything._

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to the very talented [jhoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca) who did the amazing artwork for this fic <3  
> You can see a close up [on her tumblr](https://jhoca.tumblr.com/post/185072171416/zukka-commission-for-harudnaes) ;) Go commission her, she's adorable !


End file.
